


Life vest

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Episode 10 spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Reader is filming with the boys in Barbados. She doesn't reveal she can't swim until it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdankhammondlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/gifts).



> I wanted to write something warm and I loved last night's episode so wanted to write something. This is dedicated to ThatDankHammondLover as me and her conversation about warm weather inspired this.

The day was beautifully sunny and warm, the water a crisp deep blue. The breeze ruffled your hair as you stood on the makeshift raft the boys had made to get their car on the water. Your job was to make sure the raft stayed together as Jeremy guided the towing boat, attached to the raft, out into the middle of the ocean. The raft was there to get the stripped back car skeleton out onto the spot where it could sink and create a home for coral under the ocean.

As you were being pulled along, glancing every so often at the raft to make sure it was stable, you began to quietly sing a song.

_I've been standing at the edge of the water_   
_'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_   
_I wish I could be the perfect daughter_   
_But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

You trail off as you feel someone watching you, and you turn to see Richard glancing at you from the window of the boat.

"Don't stop!" Richard calls out to you warmly "that was beautiful" he grins at you mischievously "your lovely voice is blocking out Jeremy's yelling of POWER!"

You laugh and shyly agree to his request, and carry on your song.

_Every turn I take, every trail I track_   
_Every path I make, every road leads back_   
_To the place I know, where I can not go_   
_Though I long to be_   
_See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me_   
_And no one knows, how far it goes_   
_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_   
_One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

Richard keeps watching you with a small smile on his face,  but then a frown appears as he notices the raft start to fall apart "Uh...Y/N are you watching the raft?"

You stop singing at the worry in Richard's tone and glance down at the raft, you were so busy singing you didn't notice the bamboo falling off of the raft. You glance at Richard worriedly and he quickly turns to Jeremy, telling him to stop the boat.

The raft is now beginning to break apart faster and you try to keep it together. You pull at certain sections, trying to get the raft to stay in one piece and suddenly you find someone beside you trying to help, it's Richard. But it's too late, the raft has fallen apart too much, you both look at each other and decide to jump off of the raft.

The water is thankfully warm, but that's a small comfort to you.

You can't swim.

It's lucky you have the life vest on, but you can't help but panic as you bob blindly up and down in the water. You begin to panic but then you feel a strong arm grab hold of you and begin to pull you along, you glance at your rescuer to find it's none other then Richard. He swims effortlessly with you towards the boat where James and Jeremy await. Jeremy leans over the boat's railing and Richard helps you take Jeremy's hand so he can pull you aboard.

You fall to the deck of the boat, relieved, and turn to see Richard getting on board the boat to. You struggle into a sitting position and try to regain your breath. You had not told the others you couldn't swim, so why you had agreed to go out onto the open ocean was anyone's guess. You thought it was to do with the fact you didn't want anyone to make fun of you.

You are broken out of your thoughts by a gentle hand on your shoulder. You look up and see Richard's warm brown eyes looking at you gently, it almost makes you melt.

"Are you okay?" Richard asks concerned "you looked like you couldn't swim, why?"

"It's because I can't" you say in a soft voice.

Richard looks surprised "why didn't you tell us? Or me?"

"Because I was afraid you'd laugh at me" you explain, looking down at your knees.

"Y/N, look at me"

You look up at Richard to see him looking at you in concern "did you ever think I would laugh at you?"

Oh, he looks so hurt now. Your chest hurts to look at him, you have to look away.

"Yes" you say quietly "but more so James and Jeremy"

"Bugger those two" Richard says "you should have told us, or me. I was worried when I saw you not swimming away, yes you were wearing a life vest but what if you wasn't? Hmmm? What would you have done then?" he gently tips your chin up so you have to look at him "promise me, you'd tell me in future if you can't do something?"

You nod at him, smiling weakly "I will"

Richard smiles gently at you and kisses your forehead "you'd better, otherwise I'd need a crystal that goes off every time you're in trouble"

You laugh and bat his arm playfully, now aware that things were okay again.

Richard looks over to James and Jeremy and gives you a quick kiss, before standing up and holding his hand out to you. You take his hand and he leads you over to the others.

"Is Y/N okay?" Jeremy asks, looking concerned at you.

"She's fine" Richard replies, an arm around your shoulders.

You lean into the embrace and look out over the water, feeling calm and secure with Richard by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
